


You're Perfect: A Step by Step Guide to Impress Your Love

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm crying there's a tag for pineapples holy shit, Pineapples, This Is STUPID, if y'all thought I was a serious writer before lemme tell you, no beta we die like men, that faith in me should not be placed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Saeran buys MC a pineapple. I literally have no explanation for this.





	You're Perfect: A Step by Step Guide to Impress Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crytalstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/gifts).



> Written for Niku as part of a commission. Inspired by a conversation between me, alice-707 (on tumblr), and mysticmylifeisamess-enger (on tumblr) concerning how much I wanted to give Saeran a pineapple.

If someone were to tell Saeran that he was a gullible idiot…he would get offended for one second before having to reluctantly agree with them. After all, he was the dork who believed that a pineapple was a perfect gift for his MC without possibly questioning the absurdity of presenting a pineapple of all things to a loved one. 

But if he had to be honest, his floriography book did tell him that pineapples apparently meant “you’re perfect” in flower language, and what better way to express his feelings than through what he knew best? 

But now, as he stood in front of the pineapples at the local super market, he realized that he had absolutely no idea what he was looking for. Pineapples all looked the same to him–they were fruit for god’s sake!–but if he recalled, there was a way to choose the perfect fruit and MC deserved perfection (at least, according to Saeran). 

But, ah, what were the rules to choosing the perfect pineapple again???

Saeran furrowed his eyebrows, hand to his chin as he scrutinized the fruit before him. There had to be something that would stand out to him, something that would ensure him the perfect fruit for his girlfriend–

**“Uh, sir? What are you doing?”**

The voice of a young woman snapped him out of his concentration and he turned to face her, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. She simply gave him the same dubious expression, cocking an eyebrow at him, before repeating her question.  **“Excuse me if I’m being rude, sir,”**  she said, “ **but what are you doing?”**

Saeran looked away, his face beginning to sport a slight dusting of red along his cheeks. **“I’m trying to find the perfect pineapple for my girlfriend,”** he mumbled, hand reaching up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his head, “ **but I don’t have any idea what to look for…”**

 **“Oh, seriously? That’s it?”** Her voice perked up, and Saeran turned back to look at her in confusion. He could see the bright smile directed at him as she reached out to pick up one of the fruits in front of the both of them.  **“Well, good thing I know just what to look for, huh? Why don’t I help you?”**

She didn’t even wait for an answer before shifting the pineapple in her hands and looking back at Saeran.  **“So, what you want to look for is color and weight.”**  She ran a hand over the surface, and hefted the fruit in her hands a few times.  **“Good pineapples are generally heavy due to the juice in the fruit. And the color….what you want is a kind of yellow-greenish color. That means that it’ll be yellow inside too. Here, feel the weight.”**  The girl passed the pineapple to Saeran, who took it from her reluctantly before feeling just how heavy the fruit was. 

**“See? It’s heavy, right?”**

**“Yeah, it really is.”**

**“Good.”**  She took it back from him and smiled.  **“So this is a pretty good start. Now, next you need to check the leaves.”**  She shifted the pineapple into the crook of her arms before parting some of the leaves in the stem. Reaching up, she easily yanked out one of the small leaves before beaming.  **“Perfect! It’s easy to pull out the leaves here, so this is a good pineapple. A really good pineapple!”**  She looked up at him before handing the fruit back to him and grinning.  **“I think this is a perfect pineapple for your girlfriend! It’s ripe on the inside, heavy for its weight, and lovely in color. She’ll love it!”**

Saeran just stared at the girl before taking the outstretched pineapple. That was…pleasantly surprising. He thought that the girl was going to call him crazy for getting his girlfriend a pineapple, but she had just helped him without batting an eye. And even managed to get him a good pineapple for MC. He looked down at the fruit; the least he could do was thank her for her help.  **“Thank you so much, Miss. I really appreciate it!”**

 **“No problem,”** she said as she began to walk away. Before completely leaving, she looked over her shoulder to flash a thumbs-up in his direction,  **“I just hope it helps your girlfriend know how perfect she is, ahaha.”**

* * *

**“Saeran, there you were!”**  MC greeted him at the door, pulling him into a loving embrace as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  **“I was wondering where you went.”**

 **“Mm,”**  he hummed in response, wrapping an arm around her, “ **I was getting something for you. Something important.”**

**“Oh? And what would that be?”**

He let her go before pulling the pineapple out of the grocery bag and presenting it to her. Laughing at the baffled expression she gave him, he simply kissed her before reaching the pineapple out to her.  **“Surprise!”**

 **“Saeran…why do you have a pineapple?”**  She deadpanned. Nevertheless she took the fruit from him and cradled it in the crook of her arm, still looking for an explanation from her boyfriend. 

Well, now this was awkward. Saeran felt the embarrassment creep back as he stumbled for an answer. “ **Well, I was reading the floriography book you got me and…it, uh, mentioned how pineapples were a way of telling someone that they’re perfect?”**  God, he sounded so stupid right now.  **“So I wanted to…get you the perfect pineapple. Because, you know, you’re perfect to me.”**  

He was met with silence. He knew this was a bad idea; he should have just gotten her flowers or something like a normal person, god what was wrong with him– 

But the sound of giggling soon filled the air and he felt himself be yanked down, soft lips pressing themselves against his cheek. When he looked, he saw a bright red blush on MC’s cheeks as she continued to laugh.  **“Saeran Choi,”**  she said through the giggles,  **“that was so cheesy. But thank you so much for the pineapple.”** She gave him another kiss before walking away. 

Saeran was stunned for a total of five seconds before following her.  **“Wait, what are you doing?”**

**“Cutting this thoughtful gift so we can eat some. We can share it together since I think you’re also perfect, you dork.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a serious writer, I swear.


End file.
